Dallas and Dez Worship Austin's Body
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Whether his sculpted chest, toned legs, or amazing butt, Austin Moon has a body that deserved to be worshiped. Dallas and Dez take on the task of doing just that.


**I was inspired to write this fic after re-watching a video that featured the scenes of a certain blond singing star going to the Laundromat. Who doesn't drool like crazy over his awesome chest? But then I thought about what great legs he has, and how nice his backside is as well. Basically, there's so much of that body that deserves attention, so Dallas and Dez are here to do just that!**

* * *

Maintaining good looks came along with the territory of being a teen idol. Photo-shopping was a norm, and with all the advances in technology, all it took was a few well-designed alternations to make a magazine cover or spread turn from average, to a big-seller worthy of the heart-throb who had legions of teenage girls begging their parents to let them have just one more poster on their wall. And with Austin Moon's popularity on the continuous rise, it was no surprise that he was getting more magazine and photoshoot offers.

Girls always went crazy whenever Austin did a shirtless shoot, and for good reasons. The blond singing sensation had a chest that put other boys his age to shame, and made tumblr dashboards explode with activity. _Austin's abs are so perfect that I wish I could eat ice cream off them! I want to Austin's hard pecs to be my pillow!_ Each time a new shirtless image popped up, the fans went wild, and Austin's internet following grew even bigger.

And Dallas understood exactly why teenagers' mouths became drool-faucets over Austin's impressive chest, but he had always been more taken by Austin's legs. It was those beach-themed shoots when Austin was wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts and sunglasses, that Dallas's attention drifted down those hairless legs, to those perfect feet. Dallas didn't even consider himself gay, because this attraction didn't extend to any other guy but Austin. And could anyone really blame him? Those legs were sorely underappreciated, and Dallas had spent many nights humping his pillow while his mind conjured up vivid images of his mouth running up and down those long, smooth legs.

To be more precise, it was Austin's entire lower body that occupied Dallas's mind. Photoshoots didn't offer the 3D experience, but watching fancams of Austin on stage allowed him to pause, switch to full screen so he could ogle Austin's amazing ass in all its glory. Dallas could only imagine how muscular it was, how good it would feel to hold onto those firm globes, before running his tongue into that small pink pucker.

Honestly, Dallas never thought these thoughts would ever be anything more than fantasies. But one night, he was walking on the beach, when he found Austin laying on a towel, humming a melody, and writing on paper. He knew Austin wasn't exactly in the big time quite yet, but it was still nice to see that his growing fame hadn't made him a product, a blank slate that had to adhere to every whim of the label executives. At the end of an amazing concert, he wasn't partying it up; he was here on the beach, away from everyone, and letting his thoughts translate into music.

They ended up chatting about how Austin's music, and how tired his body was from dancing for two and a half hours. Naturally, Dallas offered to give Austin a massage. There was no ulterior motive or anything, at least, not like the outcome that could be called nothing short of a miracle that happened.

Austin was laying on his back, hands behind his head so that Dallas could see his hairless armpits, while he worked his hands against the superstar's feet. It wasn't exactly what Dallas would call a foot fetish, but feeling those smooth soles, and watching Austin's toes curl while his breaths grew progressively heavier had Dallas's dick straining against the front of his shorts. He was really trying to keep his urges under control, but when Austin shifted, and the blond boy's bare foot accidentally brushed against Dallas's crotch, he was on the verge of shooting a huge load. Their eyes met and silence filled the air, only the sound of the ocean lapping against the waves. He felt Austin's foot press against his crotch again, this time purposeful, more pressure than the first time.

Without hesitating, and needing a distraction so that he didn't come in his shorts, Dallas took the toes of Austin's left foot into his mouth and sucked on them, letting his tongue travel along the gaps between his toes. He graciously sucked on each one individually, before managing to stuff all five in his mouth at the same time, which made Austin throw his head back and moan.

Dallas worked up his way up those incredible legs that he admired, leaving loud, open-mouthed kisses up and down the smooth skin that was even more toned and muscular than he thought. Just as he was reaching the bottom of Austin's shorts, the blond singer lifted his hips up, and pulled his shorts and underwear down, revealing a long six inch dick that had Dallas drooling. But before he could stare too long, Austin flipped onto his stomach, revealing the vanilla smooth ass that penetrated many of Dallas's fantasies. He reached forward and spread those firm cheeks apart, and ran one finger along the rim of that hairless pucker, feeling Austin shiver from the gentleness of his touch, before prodding a little more firmly.

After sucking harshly on his own fingers, Dallas pushed them inside the tight space, stretching Austin open with a variety of scissoring motions. It was incredible feeling those tight inner walls slowly loosen around his digits, allowing his fingers to go deeper, and deeper still, until he was pressing against Austin's prostate, making the superstar twist and writhe on his blanket. Dallas continued curling his fingers deeper inside Austin's body while he kissed and sucked on the backs of Austin's thighs, nursing Austin through an intense orgasm.

Dallas watched all of Austin's leg muscles tense up like crazy, and those inner walls squeeze his fingers like they were trying to snap them off. Once Dallas withdrew his fingers, he clawed at his own board shorts, too worked up to pull his white briefs down, as he humped Austin's feet until he was shooting off in his underwear, shuddering through the aftershocks of release. Yep, Austin's ass and legs were definitely underrated. But if that meant he had the privilege of lavishing all that attention on them, then he was glad.

* * *

Dez knew Austin had his share of admirers, including Ally, even though they were in this weird dating-but not really-kiss already-we're just friends- deal. Even Trish admitted that there was no way that she would ever date Austin, but he had a nice body. So Dez didn't feel bad for this strange secret attraction – no, more like fascination bordering on wishful worship – that he had going on for Austin's upper body.

All of Austin's body was toned, including his smooth legs and his tight butt that strained against his skinny jeans during concerts, but there was something about the way his best friend's chest was sculpted so perfectly that never failed to get Dez going. He couldn't decide if he was more drawn to those firm pecs, small pink nipples standing on end after rubbing against the thin fabric of his shirts, or if it was those firm abs that looked even more tantalizing when they were covered in the ocean water, or even better, Austin's sweat. And Dez couldn't forget about those arms, his friend's biceps and triceps seeming to get bigger every time Dez blinked. Austin's upper body was like a work of art, one that the singing star worked hard to maintain, and one that Dez volunteered to watch grow under the guise of doing his workout.

The record label didn't want Austin slacking off in the gym, or being forced to cut out sections of his regimen because the gym was crowded that day, or someone was using the machine and refused to get off. So they provided Austin with his own personal gym, and they key that he could use day or night. Dez accompanied him, pretending like he was pumped up to get work out too, but he knew he would never have the kind of body that made girls ogle him. And that was fine. He was content with secretly ogling Austin.

It was torture waiting for Austin to work up enough of a sweat to finally peel his shirt off, and it was even more difficult to pretend like he wasn't fazed by it. But Dez usually managed. And when he volunteered to take Austin's measurements, using the tape to stretch around those rock-hard biceps, or across his sweaty chest, Dez had to deal with the inevitable hard-on. He usually did a good job of hiding it, but this time, fate was against him, and Austin looked down to notice the very noticeable protrusion tenting the front of his best friend's pants.

Unsure of why Austin suddenly froze, Dez followed his friend's gaze downward, and was sure that his face was quickly taking on a whole new shade of red, until Austin took his hand in his own, and started rubbing it across his chest. It was like an out of body experience for Dez, watching his hand slide across his gorgeous best friend's sweat-slick pecs and abs, his throat getting dry at the thought of licking every drop from Austin's smooth skin. He guided Austin to the row of full-length mirrors so Austin could watch everything that Dez had been dying to do to him.

The red-head kissed down Austin's arms, letting his tongue survey the veins that throbbed along Austin's biceps, easing lower and lower until he was sucking on Austin's fingers. He licked each one individually, his cock throbbing wildly at the image of sucking on Austin's dick, which he was sure was longer and thicker than his fingers. That much was obvious judging from the tent in his workout shorts.

After Austin brought his hands behind his head, Dez buried his tongue in his best friend's armpits, surrounding himself in the sweat that made sparks fly in his head. He led his mouth onto the main expanse of Austin's chest, planting soft kisses on his nipples, until Austin started moaning for him to do it harder. Seeing Austin's pleasure ramp up before his eyes, his best friend's body shake, only guided Dez to feed into whatever Austin wanted, sucking and biting on those small buds until they were a deeper shade of pink, and raw, hyper-sensitive when Dez started flicking them with the tip of his tongue.

He salivated over Austin's abs, licking along the lines that separated them, and kissing each individual one. He didn't mind when Austin took a fistful of his hair, and pressed him even more firmly against his stomach. It was just another signal that the things Dez was doing to Austin with his mouth were getting way too hot for the singing star. Pulling down Austin's workout shorts and briefs down to his ankles, Dez let his hands run up and down his best friend's chest while he took Austin's dick into his mouth.

It was a little awkward at first, trying to find a rhythm and not wanting to tear his hands away from Austin's incredible chest, but luckily, Austin was already so close to losing it that it didn't take very long for Dez to feel Austin's abs clench against his palms as blast after blast of cum shot to the back of his mouth. He swallowed it all, savoring the creamy thickness of his best friend's hot seed, until he was sure that he had tasted every last drop.

Austin gave him a goofy smile, thanking him for the best workout he had ever had. Then they hit the showers, and went back to Sonic Boom to meet up with Ally and Trish to get something to eat. Dez knew he didn't have to keep hiding the looks his eyes gave away when Austin decided to wear a tank-top. And he knew it was entirely on purpose when Austin drank too much water, and had to lift the bottom of his shirt to wipe the excess drink from his lips, exposing his tight abs in the process. Dez couldn't be happier.

* * *

Being at an Austin Moon concert was nothing short of an erotic experience. The way that he gyrated his hips and rolled his body made every dance move a lot more sexually charged than was probably intended. And when Austin really got in the zone, he unconsciously licked his lips, which never failed to make every girl in the audience scream.

As of last month, Austin was including a basketball-themed dance battle, where he and his male back-up dancers performed a sport-inspired routine based off a game of shirts versus skins. Naturally, Austin was on the skins team, which caused a deafening roar from the fangirls. But who could blame them? Watching Austin sweating profusely in nothing but a pair of red basketball shorts that looked a couple sizes too small for him, ankle-length socks and sneakers was a surefire way to pump up everyone's hormones.

Instead of watching backstage, Dez wanted to get the full Austin Moon experience, and used his connection to the star himself to put him in the front row, center. He was in the perfect spot to feel some of Austin's sweat splash onto him, which should have been a lot grosser than it was. But on the contrary, he was super turned on, as was the boy next to him, Dallas, who seemed to give his crotch a not-so-subtle squeeze every time Austin bent over, and gave the audience a fantastic view of an ass that deserved to have its own painting. Wouldn't that be something? A painting dedicated to that firm butt? Better yet, a whole museum that exclusively featured paintings, sculptures and stalker-close photos of Austin's butt. Dez could get into that. And apparently, so could Dallas.

It was like an unnamed current coursing between them. They didn't dare say anything, but with another boy hard and quietly groping himself just a couple inches away, there was a bond that connected them: having the hots for Austin.

After the concert was finished, Dez invited Dallas to the dressing room, where they opened the door and found Austin relaxing on the couch. The superstar had ended the night with a high-energy number that captured his signature style. And he had done so in a midnight blue button-down shirt completely undone so that his smooth chest was fully exposed, and blue skinny jeans that very few people could walk in, let alone dance.

In what could only be described as hormone-induced telepathy, Dez and Dallas sat on either side of Austin, and began feeling him up while simultaneously chatting him up. They were subtle at first, Dez rubbing Austin's shoulder and arms, telling him what an awesome job he did with the more difficult numbers, while Dallas pressed his hand against Austin's chest, complimenting him on his amazing build, and saying that he wished he could look as half as good as Austin did.

They took their time, their eyes repeatedly ducking down to Austin's crotch until they were positive that he was hard. In those skinny jeans, it was pretty hard to hide, especially considering Austin had a pretty big dick. That was when Dez and Dallas went in for the kill, both of them reaching forward to grope the blond boy's crotch: Dez squeezing the shaft while Dallas juggled his balls in his palm. Austin grabbed both of the other boys, and Dez and Dallas smiled at each other. They knew they had Austin right where they wanted him.

They couldn't rip off Austin's clothes, because he had to wear them for the next show in a couple days, but once they had Austin naked, they channeled all their sexual aggression into attacking Austin's body with their mouths.

Dez was sucking on Austin's nipples like he was trying to suck them clear off his best friend's chest, while his hands ran across Austin's incredible abs. This six-pack deserved its own page in the Guinness Book of World Records for "hottest set of muscles on a teenager." Dez couldn't get enough of them. He wanted to taste every inch of Austin's chest all at once.

Meanwhile, Dallas was getting his fill of Austin's feet, letting his tongue lap up the beads of sweat that dotted his soles, and covered his toes. He sniffed, licked and sucked on every path of skin available. His lungs nearly burst in ecstasy when he buried his face in between Austin's feet and inhaled as deeply as he could. Then he turned his attention to Austin's legs, peppering kisses along the star's muscular calves and thighs, until his mouth met Dez's at Austin's cock.

Quickly correcting the awkward position to give them both enough room, Dallas and Dez sat on the floor and groped their own crotches while they sucked Austin off. They alternated positions, Dez first trying his hand at stuffing the whole shaft into his mouth, before letting Dallas go at it. Then they both sucked harshly on Austin's balls, which really got him going, making him grab their hair to force them to keep sucking him even harder. Soon, Austin reached his limit, and jerked off furiously, blowing a huge load of cum all over both boys' faces. It streaked across Dez's hair, along Dallas's cheeks, and down their chins.

Both Dez and Dallas were nursing serious hard-ons, which Austin promptly took care of, guiding the other two boys to stand up. He dropped to his knees and fondled them through their pants a little, just to tease them, before pulling their jeans down, and taking both hard dicks into his mouth. It was more than a mouthful, especially because they were just a couple minutes away from popping their nuts, shooting sticky hot cum inside Austin's mouth, filling it to capacity.

Even then their appetites were satiated. Dallas couldn't let the night end without tasting the ass he spent hours thinking about. And it was even better than he imagined, diving his tongue into the tight hairless pucker, tasting sweat and Austin's natural musk that made his own dick hard as steel again. Dez went to the task of sucking Austin off again, wanting to get another fresh load in his mouth.

The three of them were nothing more than sweaty limbs, arms and legs stretching in all different directions while Dez and Dallas worked Austin over into another orgasm, Austin bucking his hips forward into the wet warmth of Dez's mouth, while grinding his ass back against Dallas's eager tongue.

Fan worship was one thing, which Austin always appreciated, but this crossed over into a realm that his gratitude could never completely reach.

* * *

** Not too bad, I hope.**

** I'm liking this idea of the Austin Moon ass museum. I would totally pay to see that.**

** And the whole shirts versus skins thing…I'm totally on board with that too lol.**

** Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
